Suceden
by Valsed
Summary: En ocasiones intentamos conocer una persona, ver si realmente es como lo muestra, pero sucede que... descubrirlo por completo no siempre traera dicha. Yaoi TezukaXFuji. Death fic –one shot–


**Suceden**

«« 0 »»

Advertencia: Yaoi TezukaXFuji. Death fic

«« 0 »»

«« 0 »»

Y aunque no tuviera ganas, aquí esta, entre bostezo y bostezo sin poder ocultar su sueño, le tranquilizaba tanto estar así, aunque eso seria algo que no dijera.

¿Por que no lo decía, preguntarían algunos aun sabiendo que no recibirían respuestas. Pues es por que él es como aquellas personas que destilan seguridad, aquellos que están a su lado confían en él. Pero no es por eso que ellos no son muy comunicativos, sino que no lo necesitan.

La persona cuya cabeza estaba en su regazo, parecía saberlo o no importarle. Era de esas personas que siempre hablaban, encontraba algún tema, en ocasiones temas demasiado desquiciados, pero no podías decir que te aburrías con sus platicas.

Y ahora que lo meditaba¿por que entonces andaba con él, si eran tan diferentes. Hacia tiempo había decidido que por la insistencia de este y porque le agradaba estar con él. Ahora¿por que le agradaba estar con él? si en ocasiones le fastidiaba, todo un caso, pues pocos podían llegar ha hacerlo, siendo famoso por su estoica actitud.

Esa misma que muchos temían manteniendo a distancia a cobardes, lo que sentía como un alivio, no es que lo despreciara, sino que eran… fastidiosos. Tampoco es mala persona, le gusta ver a la gente superarse, pero él mismo necesita su tiempo.

-hoy el cielo esta de buen humor- agrego el recostado en sus piernas. Esas palabras le hicieron mirar al cielo por pocos segundos, recordando después que a su lado yacía un libro que había dejado hace un rato cuando le había dicho que se marcharían, cosa que no hicieron.

Lo tomo y continuo con su lectura interrumpida, era un buen día para leer, y la otra persona entendió el significado de su acción.

No solo el cielo estaba de buen humor, también las personas habían decidido entregarles algo de tranquilidad permitiendo escuchar los lejanos, y hasta los imperceptibles sonidos.

-el mundo se contempla diferente cuando te dedicas un momento a observarlo- comento el otro chico incluso sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

El eco de unos golpes centraron la atención del que se hallaba recostado, los reconoció al instante y cerrando los ojos uso el sonido de los golpes de las pelotas para imaginarse el partido; intentando darse una idea de quienes serian.

Los golpes cesaron dando inicio a una discusión, se levanto y viendo a quien leía –son los chicos, vamos a verlos-

-mh- fue la seca respuesta sin inmutarse de su lectura.

-esta bien, ahora regreso- se levanto sacudiendo el pasto de su ropa

-continuare con mi lectura- quería concentrarse .

-esta bien- comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde provenían los ruidos.

Tezuka bajo su libro y contemplo a quien se alejaba. El andar elegante en ese cuerpo bien formado de apariencia delicada, sin duda una de las cosas que mas le habían impresionado.

Ignorando esa distracción logro escuchar la discusión que había cambiado de tono. No tardo mucho en que los golpes de pelota sustituyeron las voces, y un poco menos en ver de vuelta, con esa eterna sonrisa al chico.

Y devolviendo su atención al libro, espero que terminara de llegar sintiéndolo sentarse a su lado.

-quieres jugar un partido- guardo un momento silencio –son Momo, Echizen, Oishi y Eiji, jugando dobles-

-mh-

-Echizen dijo retarme, al terminar aquel partido, pero le dije que ganara este lo tendríamos-

-mh-

-es un partido de dobles-

-no será hoy-

-pienso lo mismo, por eso regrese- lo sintió recargarse en su hombro –¿quieres practicar un poco?-

-hn-

Sintió como se acomodaba en su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos –me gusta mucho esto- no especifico pero su oyente sabia a que se refería.

Otros momentos de tranquilidad, solo que no duro mucho.

-Fuji-sempai- llamo Momoshiro –realmente necesitamos un arbitro –Eiji-sempai nos quiere hacer trampa-

-no es verdad- se defendió el aludido –solo quiero probar unas nuevas técnicas, ellos son malos que no me quieren ayudar-

-Hola Tezuka perdona por interrumpir- hablo Oishi

-ah boucho, no lo habíamos visto-

-no importa- bajo el libro –pero creo que Fuji ya esta dormido-

El pelirrojo se acerco al durmiente y mirándolo con atención dibujo una picara sonrisa –no es verdad- y salto sobre él

-Eiji- protesto al sentir de golpe el piso en su espalda

-por que te haces el dormido cuando te estoy hablando?-

-¿me hablabas? No me había dado cuenta- sonrió ampliamente, mientras un pelirrojo continuaba encima.

-no te hagas, bien que escuchaste-

-lo siento Eiji- el chico se levanto al escuchar esas palabras

-mmm, esta bien-

-mm, y qué me decías?-

-ayúdame, quiero practicar nuevas técnicas-

-esta bien que debo hacer-

-mm, pues...-

-si quieres, hacer dobles con Fuji , por mi no hay problema- agrego Oishi con su fraternal gesto

-bien, harás unos tiros que necesito para mis nuevas acrobacias- tomo de la muñeca al tensai jalándolo con dirección a las canchas.

-me halagas que me prefieras sobre Oishi, pero realmente estaba pensando pasar una tarde tranquila con Tezuka-

-se trata de un brinco con giro, para contrarrestar...- no había mostrado interés en la queja de su amigo

-vamos Ochibi, Momo; aun no acabamos-

-lo siento Tezuka, no queríamos importunarte

-no hay problema- cerro el libro acompañado de un suspiro, y levantándose tranquilamente, dando por concluida su lectura por hoy.

Su gran amigo sonrío, era un persona calmada y comprensible, nadie nunca lo había visto mostrar algún gesto de desagrado, había sido un gran misterio para Oishi el comprender a Tezuka, pero con el tiempo se descubre que entre mas intenten descubrirlo, te pierdes en ellos, no tienes que pensarlo tanto son mas fáciles de lo que se aparenta.

-bien chicos, preparados- el neko tomo la raqueta y un partido nada normal se llevo a cabo, y en aproximadamente cuatro horas... aun no había resultados.

-Eiji-sempai, este partido ya se volvió aburrido, dejémoslo hasta aquí-

-vamos Momo, aun falta, o es que ya estas cansado?-

-no es eso-

-vamos, recuerda que el que pierda bebe uno de los jugos de Inui-

-nunca decidimos eso, Eiji-sempai-

-no seas cobarde Momo, Ochibi ni siquiera se queja- el aludido bajo ligeramente la gorra de su cabeza, sabia que era en balde discutir con su sempai pelirrojo -ya vez-

-Echizen, apóyame-

-hn-

-lo bueno es que se puede contar contigo- el kohai cruzo sus brazos -Fuji-sempai, tu ayúdanos, estoy seguro que tampoco quieres continuar con este juego-

-qué te hace estar tan seguro, acabo de descubrir que la mejor vista de un partido es estar en media cancha- tomo una nueva posición en el piso donde estaba sentado.

-Ah que te refieres sempai?-

-solo que llevo un largo esperando...-

-ah esta bien... continuaremos otro día- el pelirrojo llevo sus brazos tras la nuca y salió de la cancha a donde se encontraban los dos espectadores

-al fin- exclamo Momo satisfecho -ya no tengo ganas de nada, vamonos a casa Echizen-

-siii-

-pero vamos primero por unas hamburguesas- ambos kouhai se marcharon

-nosotros también vamos por algo para cenar- el neko jalo a Oishi

-si Eji-

-nos vemos mañana, Tezuka, Fuji-

Vieron a sus amigos marcharse junto con lo que quedaba de día.

-bueno, ya no tuvimos una tarde tranquila, pero podemos disfrutar de la noche- Fuji se acerco a su capitán, que se encontraba en la banca, y doblando el cuerpo alcanzo la altura para besarlo en la boca -qué te parece Tezuka?-

Y a pesar de ser interrumpido, de que le habían hecho perder la tarde, su rostro no mostraba cambio. Estiro sus brazos alcanzando la cintura del ojiazul, atrayéndolo, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus rodillas, una pierna a cada lado de él.

Sus cuerpos juntos, y sus bocas unidas; las palabras en ocasiones, no alcanzan a describir lo que uno quiere decir.

-vaya, vaya, creo que interrumpimos- una voz burlona se escucho, haciendo que ambos chicos dejaran la apasionada 'platica'.

-si, la verdad interrumpes con tu presencia- agrego Fuji sin intenciones de moverse de su comprometedora posición.

-es lo que siempre provoco, hago que todos interrumpan lo que hacen para admirarme-

-la admiración solo es un instante como la sorpresa lo es, lo que viene después puede ser tan variado y diverso como lo puede ser el desagrado-

-se que te impacta verme Fuji, pero existen mejores palabras para decirlo-

-impactar es una decente palabras para decir lo que siento, pero ahora que hemos descubierto lo que una interrupción tuya puede provocar, te puedes marchar?-

-quisiera seguir discutiendo, pero no vengo a verte a ti...-

-agradezco a kami-sama por eso-

-...sino a Tezuka-

-evocaré un demonio para que no vuelva ha suceder-

-Fuji- se escucho decir para acabar con la agreste conversación -para que me buscas Atobe?- sujeto de la cintura a quien estaba encima de él, y con un ligero apretón hacia arriba le dio a entender que se levantara.

-se que ya te has recuperado de tu hombro, así que he decidido que tengamos un partido en optimas condiciones en este preciso momento-

-no- fue su tajante respuesta

-no?-

-cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en la nacionales, tendremos esa oportunidad-

-en eso tienes razón, pero sino surge esa oportunidad, prometes un partido al termino?-

-si-

-sera el momento en que mena-sama demuestre su capacidad, ne Kabaji?-

-ush-

-nos estamos viendo Tezuka- y girando viendo al otro chico presente- no mas interrupciones Fuji-

-agradezco eso- y aprovechando su posición se estiro, acostando su cabeza en el regazo de Tezuka, rodeando la cintura de éste con un brazo, en un gesto involuntario la camisa se alzo, dejando ver su perfecto abdomen.

Dos pares de miradas se posaron en él -Fuji-

-si Tezuka?-

-mj, bueno, nos vemos- Atobe recordó a cierta persona que le esperaba, así que decidió no alargar mas la ida -vamonos Kabaji-

-ush- se giraron alejándose

-nos vemos Atobe-

-adiós- los vio marcharse, ya sin voltear -y que me ibas a decir Tezuka- como respuesta una mano intrusa que se abría camino por la parte descubierta -ah-

-ya no se si lo haces por descuido o a propósito-

-dejémoslo en: 'no se'- sonrío con picardía -mmhh- le estaban gustando las caricias en su cuerpo.

-vamonos, que se esta haciendo tarde-

-mm, pero estoy muy cómodo-

-vamos Fuji- de una caricia a un ligero golpe

-esta bien Tezuka, pero me darás algo a cambio- ya se había levantado

-Fuji-

-esta bien, esta bien- una vez que lo vio de pie, sujeto su brazo y así emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus casas.

Le agradaba sus desplantes, le agradaban sus coqueteos, hasta el extraño humor que tenia, pues no necesitaba reírse de ello. Pero lo que mas le agradaba era que lo comprendía, cada gesto o señal que le hacia los entendía bien.

Para Fuji no le fue difícil descifrarlo, sabia perfectamente cuando estaba feliz, triste, pensativo, disgustado, cuando necesitaba a alguien a su lado o cuando la sola era indispensable en Tezuka.

Y esa noche Fuji comprobaría otra faceta en su pareja.

-a pesar de todo fue un buen día- Fuji ya había soltado a Tezuka, caminaban por la acera relajadamente.

-si-

-podríamos pasar a cenar algo, o quieres ir a cenar a mi casa-

-mi abuelo quiere verte, vamos-

-esta bien, me agrada mucho Tezuka-oji es muy alegre, diferente a ti-

-lo se-

-pero una cosa es agradar y otra es amar- el ojiazul se había adelantado un par de paso, justo enfrente del cruce, esperando el paso. Sabiendo haber removido algo en su capitán

-Fuji yo...- las palabras cesaron con un chirrido de llantas, gritos y el temor recorrerle rápidamente en su ser.

Un chico en su bicicleta había aprovechado la distancia entre ellos para pasar rápidamente, Fuji no lo vio venir por estar de espaldas, se estaba girando al escuchar su nombre, la sorpresa lo desconcertó, siendo demasiado tarde, cayo con dirección de la transitada avenida.

Tezuka corrió hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de su novio, lo tomo en brazos deseando encontrarlo bien, que solo haya sido el susto.

-Fuji- la de por si blanca piel, se admiraba pálida, sus ojos perdieron el misterio que los acompañaba -estarás bien-

-no debí descuidarme, ne Tezuka?- una lagrima cayo en su rostro disolviéndose con la sangre, Fuji noto que incluso los que se muestran estoicos ante el mundo... pueden llorar.

Son capaces de sentir... de sufrir, aunque no lo muestren continuamente.

-no llores, no llores por mi... por favor-

-no lo harías sino me dejaras, te amo Fuji, te amo- se aferan y muestran desesperación, pero aun ellos, no suelen ser escuchados con sus plegarias.

-no te dejare- una mano en la fría mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas que también se derramaban -lo siento- las manos fuertemente unidas -yo...- pero aun así sin poder impedir que la vida se desvanezca.

Las cosas simplemente suceden, aunque no se deseen, aun para los que se mantienen alegre todo el tiempo, mostrando entusiasmo en todos, para los que viven preocupados por todo, para los que viven apasionadamente, para los que no muestren interés, para quienes no les interesa.

Hay diferentes formas de ser, pero a todos nos llegan a suceder cosas, que nos hacen igual a todos.

Tezuka incluido, quien ahora se encuentra frente a una recién construida tumba, ya todos se han ido, esperaba estar a solas... con él.

-te amo Fuji-

El viento soplando suavemente, jugueteando con la brisa, le trae recuerdo de quien ya no se encuentra.

_-... yo también te amo-_

Una mirada al cielo, una sonrisa, y una pequeña flor que ha sido tirada, en su camino al suelo a decidido danzar con el viento.

«« 0 »» «« 0 »» «« 0 »»

Fin

«« 0 »» «« 0 »» «« 0 »»


End file.
